


Nightmare...I Think...

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Other Side [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, Gen, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft wakes up in the middle of the night for reasons he doesn't know. Fortunately, his daddy happens to be staying the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare...I Think...

Mycroft was lying prone on his bed, looking up at his ceiling. He sat up, slowly, looking around. He was confused, stuck in his head space for reasons he couldn't identify. He made a choked noise in his throat. How had he even gotten here in bed? The last thing he remembered was talking to John. Footsteps came down the hall, and John walked into the room. "Hey, Mycroft. Are you okay?"

The boy shook his head and John came over. "You look a bit peaky. What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know..." he mumbled.

John cooed and came over. "Aw, it's okay, sweetheart," he murmured, going into Daddy mode. "Do you want a glass of water?"

Mycroft nodded.

"Are you wearing a nappy?" John asked softly.

Mycroft blushed and nodded again.

"Okay, sweetheart, do you want to come with me downstairs, or can you stay up here on my own?"

Mycroft snatched John's hand. He wanted to prove he was big enough to stay on his own, but the thought of John leaving him filled him with a sense of dread. John rubbed a thumb over his knuckles. "You feel really small tonight, don't you?"

"Uh-huh," Mycroft mumbled.

John grabbed Mycroft's favorite dummy and Joss, and gave both of them to the boy. "Come on, love, let's get you a glass of water."

Mycroft nodded, dummy already firmly in his mouth as he followed John into the kitchen. He made a glass of water for the boy and took out his dummy. Mycroft whined. John held the glass to his lips, and Mycroft carefully took sips before John pulled it away and gave him his dummy back. "Now, then. What woke you up? You usually sleep like the dead. I'm really glad you decided to let me stay over tonight, the one night you actually woke up. What woke up my baby boy?"

"I..." Mycroft frowned and thought. "I...I think I had a bad dream, Daddy."

"You really don't know?" John asked.

Mycroft shook his head.

John ruffled Mycroft's hair. "That must be frustrating."

Mycroft nodded and sucked on his dummy. John gave him a look-over and felt Mycroft's head. "Well, you don't have a fever, at least, but you don't look good, sweetheart. We need to get you back to bed."

"B-but...what if the bad men come to take me away?" Mycroft asked.

John took Mycroft's hand and led him to his room. He was becoming acquainted with Mycroft's nighttime fears, not the least of which being kidnapped, interrogated, beaten, and left to die. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Daddy won't let that happen."

Mycroft whimpered and walked closer to John. John squeezed the boy's hand and set him on the bed. "Now...do you want a bedtime story? I didn't get to give my little boy one before."

The boy shook his head, reluctantly letting John's hand go. He didn't lie down, though. And when John began to move away, he squeaked in alarm. John turned back. "What's wrong sweetheart? I was just going to get my blanket from the other room."

"Stay here," Mycroft pleaded.

"I will, I'll be gone all of 30 seconds, and then I can sleep on the floor. I really don't mind..."

Something was being lost in translation. "No, stay here," Mycroft ordered, trying to figure out what sequence of words would get his point across.

John looked at him and frowned. "Mycroft, I don't understand."

"Stay _here_ ," Mycroft insisted, pounding the bed. Then he realized how to convey his meaning without words. He moved over on the bed, so that he was talking up one side of it, and patted the other side. "Stay _here_."

John's eyes brightened in understanding. "You want me to share the bed with you tonight?"

Mycroft nodded eagerly. John frowned. "Mycroft, I don't want to make you uncomfortable in any way. But...that goes for your big side as well, and I think he'd freak out if we woke up in the same bed, even if it was platonic."

Mycroft's expression darkened, and anyone could see that the boy was about to throw a full-scale tantrum. Or possibly a melt-down. John held up his hands. "Look, I'm just saying, think it over, and just...let your big side know what's going on, okay? We both know that a lot of the time you have a full blackout when you get rattled in this state."

Mycroft made an odd keening noise and John sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine. But don't say I didn't tell you this was a bad idea."

John gently rolled Mycroft away from the edge of the bed, pulling back the rumpled duvet as Mycroft attempted to crawl under it at the same time, bringing Joss up to his face. "Wiww you get in the other side, Daddy?" he whispered.

"Yeah, sweetheart, just hold still a second," John said, crawling over Mycroft and crawling under the duvet on the other side. "Feel better?"

Mycroft thought about it. He did, but only a little. He moved under the sheets until he was half an arm's length from John, and then nodded. "Mm-hm." His hum was barely audible, and his eyelids drooped low.

John chuckled and took the dummy from Mycroft's mouth, placing it on the bedside table. "Come on, sweetheart. Can't have you choking."

Mycroft stuck Joss' right ear in his mouth instead and began to nod off. John knew it wouldn't be long until the poor boy was out cold, but just in case, he hummed little snatches of a lullaby that he still vaguely remembered. He didn't think he'd ever need the songs after he was a teen babysitting, but he was surprisingly glad he did. Now if only he could remember a full song...

* * *

The two men woke up relatively at the same time the next morning. Mycroft woke up first, confused as to why the other half of his mattress was being occupied, but then the middle of the night came back to him, and he made an _ah_ noise, stretching and retrieving Joss from under the duvet. As he was getting up to change out of his diaper, which was evidently very wet and cold from last night's complications, as he called them, John rolled over in the bed and yawned. "Oh, you didn't freak out, did you?"

"I think you'll find that I rarely 'freak out' as you so eloquently put it," Mycroft quipped, quickly putting on a pair of boxers before John could see him naked waist-down. It was one thing when he gave his consent to a quick diaper change from a doctor, another to flash a friend. "I am glad you stayed over last night. I was..."

"Disoriented?" John offered. "I had noticed."

Mycroft huffed a single laugh. "Yeah. Anyway...breakfast? Here or out, my treat."

"That's not necessary-"

"-But something I want to do," Mycroft insisted. "You take time out of your day to help me, and I repay you with food. I thought you knew I was doing this."

"I..." John thought about it. Now that he mentioned it, Mycroft did usually wind up picking up the tab after they did one of their sessions. He just hadn't put them all together in one big action as opposed to dozens of tiny ones. "I didn't, but that's very kind. Thank you."

"So breakfast. What would you like?"

"Um..." John thought. "Honestly, I'm not too hungry. Just toast and tea for me will do."

"You sure?" Mycroft asked.

John nodded, and Mycroft nodded back. "Toast and tea it is. Make yourself at home."


End file.
